


babysitting duty

by ohcecilia12



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Birdflash-if you squint, Dick Grayson is a Mother hen, Family Shenanigans, Siblings, Swearing, because I am like a sailor and so is Jason, can i write anything other than that?, nearly crack tbh, not very obvious this time but its there, probs not - Freeform, they are just v good friends and the line between that dating is never obvious with them, though that begs the question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcecilia12/pseuds/ohcecilia12
Summary: Dick gets babysitting duty and has to watch over his siblings. Who have never done anything in their lives that wasn't dramatic, ever. Yeah, what could go wrong?





	babysitting duty

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I have ever written and I am pretty proud tbh. I wrote it in several parts, since it was so long (for me) and that is the first time I have ever done that. Normally I just write it in one go, so it was a new experience.
> 
> Idk I came up with this when I was very bored and writing it down took a long time woop

Bruce sighed. He looked around the breakfast table where his children were fighting (again). Tim and Damian were arguing about something, both talking louder and louder. Jason just watched with a smirk on his face, occasionally throwing in some comments to aggravate the both of them further. Steph and Cass were scribbling on some paper and laughing together, clearly in no rush to break up their brothers’ fight. Dick was banging his head on the table. Bruce thought he could hear him mumbling something along the lines of, “if only Duke was here, he is the only sensible one in this damn family”. Alfred was cleaning the plates a few feet away, occasionally shooting glances at Bruce as if to say: Your children, your mess. 

“Okay then,” Bruce spoke up, getting the attention of everyone (although Dick kept his head on the table), “I have to leave in a few minutes. Could you all please behave in the hours I am gone?” Do it for Alfred, he thought.

Jason grinned. “You know us, old man,” he said, “We never get in trouble, do we?” Damian looked unimpressed, while Tim dragged a hand over his face. Groaning could be heard from underneath Dick’s head. 

“Oh yeah, definitely.“ Stephanie said loudly, elbowing Cass. “We are just the perfect little quiet children.” Snickering from the others, who looked at Bruce with different expressions on their faces (Mischief, disdain? Who could say)

Bruce sighed internally, getting ready to deal with this. Or rather, “Dick, I place you in charge, watch over them.” He would let Dick deal with it.

Dick’s head shot up, looking at Bruce with large blue eyes. The others also looked like they were about to argue. “B, don’t do this, have you seen them?” He waved his hand around, gesturing at the other kids, “They are, like, the personification of trouble. How do I-” He broke off, interrupted by Jason.

“Yeah, no, I am not about to listen to Goldie. I am an adult, and, by the way, you have no say about me.” He scowled. “I can do what I want to, thank you.”

“Yeah, most of us are adults, B.” Steph continued, looking pissed. Tim nodded. Damian crossed his arms and glared at everyone. Cass just continued scribbling on the paper.

“Dick is in charge, and that’s it.” Bruce said through clenched teeth. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a meeting to get to.” He walked through the door, still hearing protest behind him.

“Well, fuck.” He heard Jason say.  
“Language, Master Jason.” said Alfred in a disapproving tone. Dick just groaned.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason scowled. He sat in the cave, cleaning some of his weapons. He had put his guns on the table, as a silent protest towards Bruce. Who did he think he is, he thought angrily. He was a goddamn adult. He didn’t have to listen to any of them. Especially Golden Boy. He wasn’t about to do a word of what he said. 

He looked over to his left, where Tim and Damian were arguing loudly. Suddenly, he felt a grin creep on his face. What if they could fuck around bad enough that Dick would never be placed in charge again? He would never have to listen to him again. At least, outside of the field. Though, he didn’t listen to him there often either, so. 

His mind made up, he walked over to them. They looked up, matching looks of annoyance on their faces. 

“What are you doing here, Todd?” Damian drawled. His eyebrows were crunched up together, and he looked like he was about to hit something, probably Jason or Tim.

Jason plopped down on the ground. “Well demon spawn, I had this little idea.” He leaned in, lowering his voice to a near-whisper, “Do you two brats want to mess with Goldie?”

Tim looked thoughtful, while Damian had a clear warning on his face. Right, he had been his Robin. He was kind of protective of his former Batman (make that very protective).

“Nothing hurtful,” he added quickly, to avoid getting a knife thrown at him from the little brat, “Just annoying him, y’know? If we mess with him enough, he will never get babysitting duty again and we won’t have to listen him again.” He finished with a grin on his wave, opening his arms in a proud stance. He was a genius, clearly.

“Well,” said Tim, looking at him with calculating eyes, “He did eat all of my cereal yesterday, so I will help you to get back at him. But nothing serious or hurtful,” he added, narrowing his eyes. Why so distrusting, Timmy? Although, he had some pretty good reasons to.

“Scouts honor,” smirked Jason, making the correct hand gesture. They both looked at Damian, who had crossed his arms. 

“Fine, I will help you two imbeciles annoy Grayson.” he glared. “But only because you two thick-headed buffoons are completely incompetent and you desperately need my help,” he huffed, tilting his head up as a show of his superiority.

Tim snorted. “Not because our lovely Dick kept you in his arms for an whole hour yesterday, with you unable to escape?” Damian stood up, ready to leap at Tim.

“He did that? And Demon Brat didn’t stab him? My, it looks like you may actually like him.” Jason said while grinning, getting Damian’s undivided attention.

He scowled, but there was a faint blush on his nose. “I do not,” he scoffed, “He was needed for patrol yesterday, so if I had stabbed him we wouldn’t be able to go. Don’t be imbecilic.”

Tim and Jason shared a glance, with identical smirks on their faces. Jason was ready to continue his taunting, but suddenly Steph dropped in their mid.

She laughed, and said, “Aw, that’s sweet. You needed him?” She looked at Damian with a sunny smile and poked him with a finger. 

“I did not say that,” He snapped, looking even more red, slapping away her hand, “It would have been nuisance, that is all.” Damian glared at all of them. He was the only one standing, but he was still about as tall as all of them sitting on the ground. It was not as intimidating as he had meant it to be, probably.

Jason decided to take mercy on him, and looked at Steph. “How long were you listening?” he said, carefully. She might help them, after all.

“Long enough,” she said, with clear mischief on her face, “I will help you prank the big bird. Don’t know where Cass is, though.” She rubbed her hands together, and looked at Tim.

Tim leaned forward. “We need a game plan, this needs to be done well.” They looked at each other, and got ready to strategize.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Can you believe this, Alfie?” Dick said exasperatedly. He looked at Alfred, who was still washing plates. He dragged a hand over his face. Why did he have to be responsible one? 

Alfred shot him a look, which said Thou art an idiot. As least, that’s what Dick thought. He didn’t know Old, Posh, British English, which was clearly Alfie’s native language.

“Master Richard, you know as well as I that someone ought to look after the others. And you are the eldest, after all.” Alfred said, carefully articulating his words. 

Dick groaned. “Yes, I know, but still!” He whined. But why? He didn’t have the energy to deal with this. 

“I should advice you to take a look at the rest. They may be up to trouble, as you could suspect.” The old butler looked like he knew something Dick didn’t. Which, knowing him, was probably true.

Dick’s eyes widened. He jumped off the kitchen counter and ran off, muttering under his breath.  
“No running in the house, Master Richard!” Alfred called after him. He sighed. “How many times do I have to tell them?” He mumbled. Someone save him from these children and their constant running around. With one last glance he turned back to the plates and continued his cleaning.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had looked everywhere in the Manor, but he had found no one. Dick groaned and leaned his head against the wall. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath. Knowing his siblings, they could be anywhere. Hell, they could even be off-planet. They could definitely bribe someone into helping them. He opened his eyes again. After one last look into the bedrooms (with a longing look to his own bed), he decided to go downstairs again. Maybe Alfie had seen something?

On his way to the stairs he glanced out of the window, where bright rays of sun shone through. It was frankly a beautiful day. He turned his head back to his path, but suddenly halted. He stopped dead in his tracks. Did he just see..?

He did, indeed, see a golf cart riding around on the grass. He looked closer, and spotted Tim behind the wheel and Jason and Damian sitting next to him. They were holding paintball guns.

Dick cursed, and practically flew through the corridor and down the stairs. He had to hurry. If they made a big mess with all that paint, he would be the one blamed. After all, he was responsible apparently. A terrible decision, really, he thought

He avoided the kitchen by taking the backdoor (no need to warn Alfie) but he did hear an aggravated Master Richard! behind him. Oops. Sorry for the running, Alf.

He skidded to a halt as soon as he stepped outside. Tim was driving in circles on the golf cart, while Jason and Damian were sitting on the cart and shooting with the paintball guns at various targets they had put up. There were multiple boards and baskets, and one big pole with a not so white anymore blanket wrapped around it. 

“Hey brats, I see a new target over there!”

Jason’s voice rang across the grass, and Dick grimaced. Great, just what he needed: he was another target in their little mess-with-Dick game. 

He heard whooping and saw the cart turn his way. Well, he thought, let’s make the most of it, shall we?

He began to sprint towards the cart, dodging paint bullets along the way. He dropped in a roll when a red bullet came a little too close, and he heard Jason cursing. He jumped up and leapt on top of a barrel, which tilted slightly underneath his weight. He saw Tim frantically trying to steer the cart another way, as Dick had neared them to a close few feet. Jason cursed and aimed at him again, narrowly missing him as he flew into the sky, ready to drop on top of the cart.

Just as he was about to land on top of it, he felt himself getting hit in the back by a force hard enough to push the air out of his lungs. He felt himself stumble and missed the cart, which had taken the opportunity to drive away. He dropped into a somersault and came to a halt on the ground. He gasped for air. 

“What the hell?” Dick muttered, glancing up. There stood Steph a couple feet away, who threw her hand which was not occupied by a paintball gun into the air. She whooped.

“Yeah, did you see that?! I hit you, big bird!” She yelled, obviously delighted by her success. Tim cheered, as Jason joined with a Fuck yeah you did!

“Adequate work, Brown.” Dick heard Damian say through the yells of the others. He groaned, could this get any worse? 

He rolled onto his feet and saw Steph high-fiving Tim, before jumping into the cart. He fell into a sprint stance, but stopped just before taking off after them. 

Cass was standing next to the big pole.

Everyone fell silent, as Cass walked towards them. No one knew what to expect, as Cass had not planned with any of them.

“Please, Cass, help me! I need your help, they are all snitches. Targeting me while I didn’t even do anything!” Dick groaned, pleading with her. If he had her on his side, he could easily take them and avoid an even bigger mess. “I’ll even give you Alfred cookies, I still have a few!” He added, hoping that would be enough. “Please, for your big bro?”

He heard muttering from the cart, but was unable to decipher the words. Knowing Jason’s and Steph’s potty mouths, it could be anything from a heck to a heartfelt fuck.

Cass smiled softly and walked towards him, her feet seemingly dancing above the grass. Dick inwardly sighed in relief, knowing she would be a formidable ally. He heard a clear fuck coming from Jason now. Cass was just a few feet in front of him, still smiling.

THUD

Dick felt himself getting thrown back, out of balance because of the paintball getting shot at him from so close by. Wait, paintball?

Cass stood still as rock, one arm outstretched with a paintball gun in hand. She had moved so fast no one had seen it. Silence fell across the field.

Dick gasped for air, and managed to bring out a weak “Wait, what?”

A small grin lit up Cass’ face and she leaned forward slightly. “Play with family first. Then. Cookies.” she said simply. She aimed again, as cheers broke out from the cart. 

Dick’s eyes widened and he jumped back up, trying his best to avoid further hits (not that it would help much, his shirt was already ruined by the two bullets). Jason and Damian aided Cass and began shooting at him again, with Steph cheering. She climbed on top of the cart to get a better advance point. 

Time to retreat, he thought. He sprinted away, still dodging bullets. His siblings were doing their absolute best to mess with him, and it was not a fight he could easily win, that he knew.

He spotted the kitchen door that lead towards the Manor grounds across him and he darted towards it. There sat Alfred, quietly sipping his afternoon tea. Duke was standing in front of him, with a slight confused expression on his face. 

“What happened to you?” he said, gesturing to Dick’s clothes. Small twinkles of amusement seemed to dance in Alfred’s eyes, and he hid his smile behind the cup of hot tea.

“The baby birds, that’s what.” he whined. He dragged a hand through his hair, unsurprised it came away with wet paint. “They decided to bombard me with paint as a sign of rebellion and protest.” Air-quoting the last three words, Dick rolled his eyes. 

Duke looked contemplative, before shrugging. “Guess I’ll join them.” he stated. Before Dick had the time to react, Duke bumped his shoulder with a fist and said “See you soon, man.” He ran in the direction in which Dick had come from.

“Do you have any more guns? Can I join you in your quest?” he heard him yell, which was greeted by cheers and yelling.

Dick felt his jaw drop, and yelled after him “You traitor!” He heard laughter and whooping from his siblings, who welcomed Duke into their mess-with-Dick squad, as they had called it. 

He turned to Alfred, pleading with his eyes. “Please, help me?” he begged, clasping his hands in front of his face and making his eyes big in the good old puppy eye way. 

Alfred seemed very amused. “I apologise, Master Richard. I am afraid I must decline. I am very busy, see?” He held up in his cup of tea, as an explanation to his words. 

Dick groaned. “Traitors, the both of you.” he muttered. He walked away, followed by a The best of luck, Master Richard.

He climbed on top of a tree standing a bit higher than the rest of the grounds, from which everything could be seen clearly. He could see the cart driving in circles, with paint bullets flying across the grass. All six of his siblings were loudly having the time of their lives. In spite of everything, Dick felt a smile creep on top of his face. This meant…

He shook his head. Later. First, he had to take revenge. He had to show his big brother skills and mess with the little birds. After all, he grinned, he couldn’t just let them humiliate him like this without messing back a little, now could he?

Mind made up, he got out his phone. This called (ha) for the big guns. He needed a good plan and a good alliance, so, “Hey, Walls? I’ve got a favor to ask.” Yes, this would work perfectly well.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, turn back around, could you? I missed a pole a few feet back.”

Tim adjusted his grip on the steering wheel and made a sharp turn on the left, the pole in question right in front of them now. “This better, Steph?” he said, with a hint of sarcasm.

“Yes, perfect.” she replied cheerily, aiming again. A second later paint splattered around and she whooped. “Ha, another score for me! Take that, Jay-bird!” She laughed and let herself fall back on top of the cart.

“You do know I still have more points, right?” Jason scoffed. He lazily picked up his own gun again and aimed at the pole. He quickly hit it and even hit another one with a second shot, in a matter of seconds. “You were saying?” he said cheekily. Steph just groaned in response. 

“Tt. I expected more of you, Brown.” Damian sounded annoyed, but he himself had discarded his gun and was just playing little games with Cass. She had also put her gun down and seemed completely focused on the tiles they used for their game. 

“You saying you can do better, baby bird?” Steph’s response was met with a tile thrown at her head, to which she just laughed. Cass’ sound of protest was drowned out by Duke’s pleading to just not fight right now, please. 

Tim rolled his eyes and called, “Hey passengers, what are we going to do? It doesn’t seem like Dick is gonna be back soon.” He pulled the cart to a stop, and turned around to see the rest of his siblings properly. 

Jason shrugged. “I think he will come back though. Probably with a plan to give us all hugs and all that disgusting shit of his in the progress.” He looked thoughtful. 

The group put down everything to just sit quietly, lost in thought. After Dick’s departure and Duke’s arrival, they had continued their quest to make everything as dirty as possible. Jason and Steph quickly got into a competition who could hit the most targets, which, knowing them, got quite competitive. Duke first tried to keep score, but gave up when they tried to hit various targets in one shot. Instead, he held a discussion with Tim about the consequences of putting sleeping pills in coffee. (But wouldn’t it just cancel each other out? No, Tim. But what if you got really energetic for a few minutes and just crashed right after? Huh, also possible) Damian had just been making snarky comments until Cass pulled him into conversation about animals, in which they agreed the Manor needed more pets. But after an hour of waiting for their former lively blue target, they grew bored. 

Cass pouted. Duke patted her hand in agreement. Damian just scoffed and crossed his arms, looking like he was trying very hard not to pout. “Todd,” he demanded, “this was your plan, give a solution to deal with the complication of Grayson’s absence.” Jason just flicked his ear, which made Damian turn red and seething. 

“But where could he be, though? Dick is not one to simply avoid us.” Tim contemplated. Steph rolled over and looked at him, while blowing her hair out of her face. 

“No, he isn’t. So we should be on constant vigilance.” Jason said, dropping his voice during the last two words. Cass giggled, and leaned over to cover one of his eyes. Jason had a small grin on his face, which Cass returned. Tim snorted, before picking up a tile.

“You all need to watch out,” he said, also having lowered his voice, “and don’t trust anyone. Drink only from your own flask.” He mockingly tipped the tile as if it were a bottle, before he made a gesture as if to take a shot with it, eyes closed and head tilted back. 

Duke laughed and picked up another tile. He gestured around the group as if holding a wand, while saying, “Watch out for the Imperio curse, it’s veryyyy dangerous.”, in the same deep growly voice as Jason and Tim. 

Damian turned up his nose, as if to resist a small smile. Steph, on the contrary, let out a full belly laugh. “Oh god,” she managed to get out, “you all sound just like the B-man.” Jason snorted.

“That’s it,” he said, “All the conspiracy theorists can go home, we have a new winner. Bruce Wayne is Batman? An old, boring theory. Throw that shit away. Now, Mad-Eye Moody is Batman, that’s a story.” He grinned. 

They all laughed, but suddenly a much younger voice cut through the laughter. “I am Darkness, I am the Night, everyone should be on constant vigilance.” Damian’s voice was not as deep as Jason’s or Tim’s or Duke’s, but it got the point across. They all were shocked quiet for a second, before laughing even harder. 

“Yes, you should have been.” A nearby voice suddenly spoke up. Everyone made various variations of yelps, before turning to the source of the voice. 

“Gotcha.” said Dick, grinning from ear to ear, surrounded by Donna, Wally and Roy, all holding paintball guns. He wiggled his eyebrows, before aiming his gun at them. “You can surrender peacefully, or be annihilated by our combined forces. Your choice.” he said cheekily. The others also raised their own guns at them, all laughing. 

The siblings looked at each other for a split second, before Jason let out a war cry and aimed his own gun. He was quickly followed by the others, who all jumped up.

“You are going down, Grayson!” Damian yelled, before getting hit square in the chest by Dick. He grinned fondly at him.

“Oh, will I?” Dick yelled back, and jumped at the cart and threw himself in the all out war of siblings and friends. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Could someone explain what happened, exactly?” Bruce looked quite mad, though the mess had not even expanded into the Manor. Honestly, he didn’t have any right to yell, or so Tim thought. They had not cleaned up, fair, but that could be overlooked, right?

They were all sitting in the kitchen which lead to the garden, since they were all still covered in paint and Alfred flat out refused to give them access to any other part of the house. So, they all sat on the plastics chairs that had been specifically bought for these kind of situations. Dick sat with his allies on one side of the table, while the others were placed at the other side. On their faces there was a variety of emotions to be seen. 

“Well,” started Jason with a smug look thrown at Dick, “our babysitter couldn’t handle us and had to call in the cavalry.”

Dick glared at him and turned to Bruce. “Well, your kids decided it would be funny to create a paintball arena in the garden and then make me a target, too.”

Bruce’s eye twitched. Huh. Definitely annoyed then, but, with a hint of… amusement?

“Why did you decide to make a paintball course, Jason?” Bruce looked at Jason with a tired expression, already done with his kids’ shenanigans. 

Jason glanced at his allies. They decided to just let him take the blame and looked right back at him with small hidden smiles. Ugh, little brats, Jason thought. Won’t even help him, although he was the one who gave them an opportunity to fuck around with paintball guns. What a betrayal. 

Jason spread his arms and grinned. If he was going down, he would take the rest of them with him. “Well, I wanted to see to how far we could push Goldie until he couldn’t handle us anymore, because we are actually capable of handling ourselves since some of us are adults, B.” he glared to put an emphasis on his last words, “I asked the rest of them to join in, and they all happily agreed. So, Dickiebird,” he tilted his head and waggled his eyebrows at him, “they have all betrayed you.”

Bruce and Alfred shared a glance, knowing this could start an argument. They weren’t the only ones, as the rest of the bats looked ready to argue and the Titans all looked rather unimpressed. Donna even rolled her eyes. 

Dick looked him for a second, a careful dedicated look in his eyes, before a sly smile slid across his face. He leaned forward over the table, still having his gaze looked with Jason’s. “Is that so? You all willingly joined up to antagonize me?” He narrowed his eyes, still that strangely happy smirk on his face.

“Yeah, we did. Whatcha gonna do about it, Goldie?” Jason leaned back in his chair, looking like the cheshire cat. He got ready for a betrayed looking Dick, who would go all hurt on the others with those sad, sad eyes. 

“I am going to win a bet,” Dick said with a grin. What?

Jason wasn’t the only one who was confused. The rest of the bats shared looks, shrugging and gesturing to indicate they didn’t know what was going on either. Donna and Roy looked at each other and although they didn’t seem to know what was going on, they didn’t look surprised, either. They were used to Dick’s shenanigans after all this time. Wally just shared a look with Dick, both smiling. Alfred looked on, betraying no emotions on his face. That left-

“Pay up, Bruce.”

“You know, you only won because I left you in charge and that was in no way your plan. So, you didn’t win, not really.” Bruce and Dick stared at each other, neither backing down. What was going on?

“Yeah, but I said I could get them to work together, and only Jay, Dami and Tim had joined up in the beginning. The others only joined in after I took part in their little game.” Wait, what? The bet was about them working together? 

Wally and Alfred were the only ones watching the argument unfold with knowing looks on their faces, while the rest just gaped.

“But you didn’t do anything. You never forced them to work together. They did that willingly.”

“Yeah, willingly. Which they were supposed to do, as we said when we made the bet. I just gave them the nudge which made them do exactly that.” Dick grinned, while Bruce narrowed his eyes. They continued staring each other down, paying no mind to the others around them. 

“Wait, you bet on us working together? We work together all the time on patrol.” Tim looked incredulous. The staring contest stopped, and Dick glanced at him. 

“Well, it started when I complained you were all constantly fighting and never work together,” he began to explain, “To which B responded the same as you did, by saying you all work together when you are on patrol. Which is still dubious at best, but okay. You all just never work together outside the mask, never as a family.”

Jason immediately felt like resisting, because they were not a family, okay? Dickhead was just a sappy idiotic nutcase, and he could shove his ideas up his-

“Grayson, your imbecilic disillusions delude you,” Damian cut in, “We are most definitely not a family.” He glared at him. Some of the others looked a bit uncomfortable, while others looked like they were inclined to agree. 

Tim, however, just looked resigned. “You all do know that how we all act is the same as a, although dysfunctional, family, right? Father figure, grandfather figure, aunt, siblings who constantly fight.” he summed up. Everyone stared at him. “Oh yeah, and we all love each other and all that jazz,” he shrugged. 

Dick smiled fondly at him. “Did you really just call us a family, Timbo?” He moved forward to ruffle his hair, but Tim quickly moved out of the way.

“Yeah, I did, but please don’t do that.”

Dick pouted, but he seemed to resign himself that he still got someone to call them a family. “But, anyway, you all worked together today. With minimal fighting! So, I think I can safely say I won our bet, B.” Dick spread his arms, looking smug with a proud smile tugging at his lips. 

Bruce sighed. “Okay,” he grumbled, “You won. Proud?”

“Very.” Dick grinned, and Wally patted him on the shoulder with a laugh. He turned to the redhead, and said, “So, what about a rematch?”

All the teens looked at each other with mischief painted on their faces, getting ready for another throwdown. They were always open for blowing off steam with sparring, which is basically what this was, with their siblings and friends. 

“But,” Dick whispered with glee, leaning forward so everyone could still hear him, “The main target is now Bruce.” 

Jason grinned. “Seems like a good compromise, Goldie.” They shared a knowing look, both getting ready to also get the Titans and bats in the next round. They may fight often, they knew that together they were a force to be reckoned with.

“I don’t think so,” Bruce started, standing up, desperately trying to get away, “I still need to do that report and I am wearing a clean suit and-”

A huge splash of paint appeared on his white undersuit, not quite so white anymore. 

Alfred held the paintball gun he had, apparently, stolen from Duke in his hand still aimed at Bruce. “Well, Sir,” he raised an eyebrow, “It appears like your suit is not so clean anymore, is it? Nothing stops you now.” 

A stunned silence, and then Jason exclaimed, “To the grounds!”

Everyone suddenly moved, taking Bruce with him, who looked at Alfred with a betrayed look. He just looked back with a small amused expression and a face that said, you know exactly what that was for, which Bruce knew perfectly well.

The group quickly got into an even bigger fight than the one before, continuing until it was dinner time. For the first time in a long time, the whole family got along. Although, ironically, they were still fighting each other. But that was normal for them, and this time, there were no hard feelings accompanied with them. A good day, which was desperately needed and very welcome for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and please tell me if you know a way to improve my writing or if I made any errors!


End file.
